


Если перемазались гелем - убедитесь, что всё еще соответствуете рейтингу

by fandom Gintama 2020 (fandom_Gintama_2020)



Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [6]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Hair Kink, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Gintama_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Gintama%202020
Summary: Волосы у Зуры шикарные.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou & Sakata Gintoki
Series: fandom Gintama 2020: Драббломини от G до T [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851262
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Gintama 2020





	Если перемазались гелем - убедитесь, что всё еще соответствуете рейтингу

Волосы у Зуры шикарные: мягкие и шелковистые, дичайше приятные на ощупь. Правда не тогда, когда утром забиваются в рот и нос Гинтоки так, что недолго и подавиться.

Гинтоки показательно закашлялся, отплёвываясь волосами, чем, конечно, разбудил и самого главджоишиши, который, почему-то сегодня дрых как не в себя, даже пропустил утреннюю йогу (наверняка из-за ночной гимнастики).

— Ещё только утро, а ты уже чем-то недоволен, — прокомментировал он предсмертные хрипы позади себя, и подался вперёд, выбираясь из объятий Гинтоки.

— Зура, — Гинтоки приподнялся на локте, протягивая руку к изрядно обслюнявленным, но всё равно шикарным волосам любовника. — А давай тебя заплетём.

Челлендж выглядел ну просто очень заманчиво, благо Кацура пока что не особо сопротивлялся: смиренно уселся на диванчик в гостиной с кружкой зелёного чая, давая Гинтоки карт бланш.

Жаль Кагуры не было дома, но, порывшись в её шкафу-спальне и вывалив оттуда кучу обрывков этикеток суккомбу и прочего хлама, удалось всё-таки найти набор девчачьих штучек-дрючек с кучей расчёсок, резинок, китайских заколок и прочего барахла.

Гинтоки разложил всё добытое на столе, как художник примеряясь к своему холсту. Он, конечно, не раз видел Зуру с хвостиками или косичкой, особенно когда они подрабатывали в клубе трансвеститов, но сейчас хотелось чего-то особенного.

У Кацуры очень красивое лицо — как у фарфоровой куклы. Его определённо нужно открывать и как-то обыгрывать. Посетившая мысль была такой яркой, а образ в голове таким очаровательно принцессковым, что Гинтоки тут же бросился исполнять идею.

Хорошо, что у Зуры и выдержки как у настоящего самурая, потому что всё оказалось намного сложнее, чем представлялось: Гинтоки старательно накручивал шелковистые прядки на бигуди, но волосы путались и выскальзывали из пальцев, цеплялись за соседние бигуди и в целом вели себя совершенно по-свински.

Изрядно проредив шевелюру главджоишиши, Гинтоки отступил на шаг назад оглядывая плод своих трудов.

— Ты похож на тётушку.

— На чью тётушку?

— На чью угодно. На общественную тётушку. Но красивую.

— Спасибо, — засмущался Кацура.

— Теперь ждём, — Гинтоки плюхнулся на диванчик рядом, положив голову на его коленки — костлявые и жилистые, но очень и очень удобные.

За окном орали как ненормальные цикады, Катерина этажом ниже громко рассказывала кому-то про свою активную личную жизнь, а в офисе Йородзуи было уютно и спокойно: Гинтоки даже успел задремать, прислушиваясь к умиротворяющему дыханию Кацуры.

*

Выщипав несчастному главджоишиши еще порядок волос, Гинтоки всё-таки удалось освободить его голову от бигудей. Вот только образ, стоящий в мыслях, совершенно не соответствовал тому, что вышло. Вместо очаровательных принцессковых локонов, лицо Зуры теперь обрамляли побитые и потасканные жизнью корявые вихры.

— Ну как? — Кацура выжидающе похлопал глазами. — Нравится?

Условно говоря он сейчас скорее напоминал Мадао, если того пару недель не мыть и не расчёсывать.

— Ты мне любым нравишься, — Гинтоки чмокнул его в нос, доставая из барахла Кагуры расчёску и китайские заколки. — Теперь попробуем другой стиль.

Оказывается, это были не все последствия от бигудей — продираясь сквозь спутанные не-локоны, Гинтоки еле сдерживал слёзы, когда его любимые волосы клоками оставались на расчёске.

Наконец справившись с тем, чтобы собрать выжившие в два не очень равномерных хвоста, он нацепил по обеим сторонам по китайской заколке-плюшке и снова отошёл, чтобы заценить.

— Ну как? — замер в ожидании Зура.

Ну, как — как Кагура. Один в один, разве что цвет волос разный, а так не отличишь — типичный китайский транс. Да и сами волосы за этими дурацкими заколками всё равно не разглядеть, так что толку-то от этой причёски?

— Я же говорю, что ты любым прелестен, — снова чмокнул его в нос Гинтоки. — А теперь попробуем что-нибудь еще.

Китайским заколкам волосы Зуры тоже понравились — так что они цеплялись за них как потерпевшие, захватив с собой еще по небольшому клочку. Такими темпами у Гинтоки оставалось не так много попыток — иначе заплетать будет решительно нечего. Да и Зура явно заподозрил, что его парикмахер без диплома, и начал поглядывать в сторону ванной, где висело зеркало.  
Гинтоки попробовал убрать Зуре волосы назад — но дурацкая чёлка рассыпалась обратно и всё портила. Пробовал уложить на гель — и тот стал похож на нациста. С одной косой теперь Зура походил на мышку-школьницу. С двумя — на Шинпачи, с тремя выглядел как узбечка. Всё осложнялось тем, что теперь руки Гинтоки тоже были перемазаны гелем, так что скатавшиеся в редкие сосульки волосы скользили еще больше, чем раньше.

Поймавший отчаяние Гинтоки, Зура обиженно отпихнул его руки, продефилировав в ванную. Он бросил безэмоциональный взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале.

— Может дешевле всё отстричь?

Гинтоки заключил любовника в кольцо обнимашек, прижимаясь к его виску своим, теперь и сам перемазываясь гелем.

— Может просто сходим в душ?

*

Сидя в шумном баре Отосе, Гинтоки наслаждался халявной выпивкой (за которую платил Зура), пропуская наполеоновские планы по свержению прогнившего правительства мимо ушей, и меланхолично накручивал на палец шелковистую прядку его волос.

Мягкие и гладенькие — он даже поддался соблазну наклониться поближе и потереться о них носом.

— Нэ, Зура, как думаешь, может и мне стоит отрастить волосы?

Зура прервал свою заезженную пластинку, смерив Гинтоки серьёзным взглядом.

— Только если разрешишь мне тебя заплетать.


End file.
